Daily Life Of Ryou
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: This is Ryou's daily life. And what he does for a living.
1. Dream of Blood

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE. I HAVE A NEW STORY.  
**

**YET, I DIDN'T FINISH CHEERLEADING YET.  
**

This is going to be a quickie, about a couple of chapters. Just like the cross over, I was going to make this a oneshot before realizing that.. it's going to be so long..

And I know you guys don't like long things, right?**  
**

**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID.  
**

..Sorry. I had too.

Anyways, enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

**OH! P.S.!  
**

**This is like, a series to Sleep, and Time For a Bath!  
**

**Tozokou No Boi is - Akefia when he was little.  
**

**Bakura is - ..Bakura. I might change his name later.  
**

**Ryo is - Ryou when he was little. Hopefully you guys remember that :D  
**

**D-A-I-L-Y_L-I-F-E_O-F_R-Y-O-U**

**Pain shoots up his spine, and he achingly murmurs something. **

_Dead. _

**His eyes open wide at the scene before him. **

_Dead._

**Closing eyes slowly before letting the realization kick in. **

_Blood. _

**Curling his hands, he slowly breathes in the intoxicating scent. **

_Dead._

"**Mother? F-father?"**

**-L-I-N-E-G-O-E-S-H-E-R-E-**

Waking up with a start, Akefia shutters as he sits up. _That dream again.._ He slowly wipes the sweat off his face. Perspiring from his face and down his cheekbones, he shutters again. A cold sensation slips from his neck down to his spine, onto his tailbone. It spreads from his shoulders down to the tip of his nails, and he curls his toes. He grips the mattress, trying to stop the vision of the dream getting to him again. The image plays in his head again, and he catches his breath, hoping it would stop if he does.

"Akefia?" A small voice asks in the darkness. "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head nervously, the former King of Thieves sighs in defeat. "A nightmare, Ryou, that's all."

The albino nods curtly, his soft white bangs falling ontop of his emerald green eyes. He blinks them away. His cold hand lets go of the King's arm, and turns to his right, where his hand is being held by another. "Bakura.. wake up.." Ryou slips his hand out of the grasp and slowly shakes the teen awake with both hands, not bothering to look at the clock next to him glowing in blue colors. "Wake up, Bakura."

Shifting uncomfortably, Bakura moans in annoyance. Slow shivers run down Akefia's back again and he closes his eyes.

Bakura groans. "What, Ryou?"

"Akefia's awake," Ryou responds bluntly, blinking his eyes.

Something's wrong. Whatever it is, it makes Bakura shift under the covers and sit up. His long silver hair falls over his shoulders as he looks up grudgingly, though his eyes show concern. He scowls to mask it.

Taking Ryou in his lap, Akefia shakes his head at Bakura's disstress. "It's nothing. Nevermind."

Bakura's scowl turns into sympathy. "What happened?"

Ryou grabs Akefia's hands and wraps it around himself.

"A nightmare. Nothing personal." The oldest shakes his head. He opens his gold eyes to fall on the sleepy Bakura, who seems to be fighting within himself to stay awake at such this hour.

Bakura's brows knit together. He pretends that he isn't sleeping sitting up. "A nightmare is personal, Idiot. Come on Akefia, tell us before Ryou goes to sleep in your arms."

The scarred egyptian stares at the albino with hypnotic green eyes. "Hn."

Ryou shifts underneath his arms. "He saw death."

Both men look at the green-eyed teen. _Dead._

"What?" Bakura asks. Crawling forward and wiping the bangs out of Yadonushi's eyes and cocking his head to the side, he asks again. "What are you talking about, Yadonushi?"

Ryou shakes his head to put the bangs where they belong. "I said, 'He saw death'."

Akefia's hands tighten around Ryou. "How do you know that?"

Ryou looks up and smiles. "Tozouko-sama isn't scared about anything—we kinda figured that out when you awoke the first time with two albinos looking at you and you didn't react—but if something is to scare him, it would be death of someone important. More important than us to, Bakura-kun."

_Dead?_

"Yadonushi, I don't think Akefia—"

"He's right."

"..What?"

"Ryou's right, Bakura. I had a nightmare about my family dying.

Whatever, doesn't matter. I'm gonna stay up for a couple of minutes to calm down."

Nuzzling the egyptian's neck, the smallest albino nods, and crawls out of his lap and onto Bakura's less built frame.

**-L-I-N-E-G-O-E-S-H-E-R-E-**

"Whoa!" A tan egyptian wakes up petrified.

"What's wrong, Tozouko no Boi?" A small child that's on the bottom bunk with another climbs up the blue ladder to hug his friend.

"I..—I don't know. The dream, I guess. It scared the lights out of me."

The boy underneath the top bunk slaps his hands on the ladder to get the boys' attention, and murmurs, "You don't have any light _to_ lose."

Pounding on his matress to tell him to shutup, the egyptian glares at the floor, pretending the boy was there. "Jerk."

"Idiot."

"_Baka_ra."

"Sand-head."

"What happened, anyway?" Ryo asks quietly.

Bakura stares at the neon green lights blinking "5:00 AM" as the egyptian talks.

The door to their room creeks open, and Ryo quickly hides underneath his friend's dark red covers.

All three children freeze. "Zork is coming for us!"

The door opens and its Akefia. Sighing, Ryo slowly appears out of the covers, smiling happily. "Akefia-san!"

Akefia smirks and leans against the doorway. "You guys are awake?"

Ryou climbs down the gray ladder, Tozouko No Boi right behind him, and latches himself onto the oldest leg. "Hi!"

Pulling him off his leg, and into his arms, Akefia sits down on the bed, a sulking Bakura yelping as he's nearly sat on. "So, kiddos, hows it going?"

Ryou lets go of his grasp of the older's neck, and smiles. "Tozouko no Boi had a bad dream, Akefia-san.."

"Really.." Looking at the smaller egyptian, he looks up from the bunk bed down to the child, and begins to smirk. Ryo notices.

"Uh oh."

Ryo starts to get tickled, Tozouko no Boi trying to stop him, and Bakura climing up to the second bunk to get away, snuggling comfortably into the sheets before sleeping.

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

**Horray! I'm done!  
**

**Well, with this chapter, of course.  
**

**Please REVIEW so that I get motivation please!**

**Thank you :D  
**

****_Ne, Ja Ne!  
_


	2. Lunch Food!

Muhahahahha.. Part two.. Enjoy! :3

_Oh, right, just a quick recap-_

**Ryo** - Younger Ryou

**Tozokou-no-boi** - Little Akefia (Roughly translated to **Thief Prince**)

**Little Bakura** - ..Little Bakura..

_Blah_ - Ryou talking through the mind link.

**_Blah_** - Bakura talking through the mind link.

**Enjoy!**

**_No Ryou's were hurt in this chapter. Please continue! :D_**

**D-A-I-L-Y_L-I-F-E_O-F_R-Y-O-U**

_**Hey Ryou, where's the cereal? **_Ryou sighs, putting his pencil down to respond to Bakura. The silverette imagines Bakura running back and forth from the kitchen to the playroom trying to get the kids organized, before running into the kitchen to find something for them all to eat.

He responds, _underneath the cupboard. Just like always, Bakura._

_**Thanks.**_ A relieved feeling leaks into the link, cause Ryou to chuckle, before being slapped to attention when the teacher waves his hand in front of the Hikari's face.

"You should be paying attention." The teacher says sternly, and Ryou's face lights up like a firework, a deep red.

"Sorry." The teacher turns around, and watches as others keep taking their test, and Ryou sinks in his chair. _You nearly got me in trouble!_

_**Sorry, Ryou.. **_The sense of confusion leaks onto the link,_** Uhhh.. Good luck on your test..? **_

_Thanks—I'll question you later on how you know I have a test. _Ryou exhales annoyingly. He picks up his pencil, and continues with his test, trying to ignore the irritatedness seeping into the link.

**-L-I-N-E-G-O-E-S-H-E-R-E-**

_What's wrong, Bakura?_ Ryou asks, and he sends a concerned feeling towards his Yami back at home. _You're sending frantic signals over._

_**Nothing's wrong. I swear.**_

_Uh-huh._

"Hello? Ryou?" Poor Yugi is trying to get his attention. He bites into a sushi roll in loss of what to do. "Ryou, come on, talk.."

"Oh, I'm sorry Yugi!" Ryou blinks in surprise. "What was I talking about?"

"You were talking about how Akefia had a bad dream..?" Yugi smiles. He knows how it's like to get lost in the links.

"Oh! Yes, he was sweating, and he was in a state of shock. He was shaking a bit."

"I wonder what could get the Thief King to shake..?" Yugi tilts his head curiously. The chain around his neck hits his lap, the pyramid sitting snuggly on his thigh.

Ryou's crown jewel, the ring, hangs from his neck by a piece of thin rope, and the eye of the horus glows a faint orange, the color it always displays whenever it's near the pyramid.

"It was a very important person that got killed," Ryou concludes. "After all, wasn't there a background story about why he became the thief king?"

"Oh yes!" Yugi's amythst **(Author- HURRR IF I COULD SPELL THESE DAYS THAT WOULD BE NICE) **eyes brighten. "I remember Atemu talking about Akefia's past before.."

"Maybe you could ask him?" Ryou takes this moment to drink his grape juice. "I'm worried that if I ask Akefia I might be prying into something that's not to be pried." **(1)**

"Of course! I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Yugi smiles. "Assuming that they're willing to talk, of course, usually all they want to do is play games with me."

"Thanks in advanced." Ryou sighs. He perks up when the message, _**Hey Ryou, I've got a question,**_ comes through the link.

_Yes?_

_**..How do you get Ryo out of the bathroom when the door's locked?**_

Ryou gasps. _Ryo's locked in the bathroom?_

_**It's not my fault, I swear! Ryo wanted to wash his hands, so he closed the door, and there was no towels so his hands were slippery and **__**got all over the door knob so now he can't open the door!**_

_Aren't you good at picking locks? _Ryou pokes at his mochis.

_**Huh.. oh yeah, that's a good idea..**_

_Idiot.._ Ryou bites his tounge.

"Is there anything wrong? What did Bakura say?" Yugi asks, concern lacing his voice.

"Ryo locked himself in the bathroom and can't get out.. Honestly, what am I going to do with them.." Ryou sighs. He picks up a creampuff and pops it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Maybe I can freeze all of them. That'll make them stop getting into trouble."

"Or maybe scold them? It works with the others." Yugi shrugs.

"I guess.."

**E-N-D_H-E-R-E**

Hey everyone! I hope you liked it :3

**(1)** - Please ignore my horrible spelling, as of this moment I am really tired and I do not wish to look up the correct spelling of words XD

Don't worry, I'm still alive XD

Please **REVIEW!**

_Ne, Ja Ne!_


	3. Sarcastic Narrator Is Sarcastic

**Hellloooooooo my children~  
**

**I have been dead x'D Ugh. School has been like a trap for me, and I managed to get away today. And I was like, "WHAT DA HECK. MIGHT AS WELL GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING. BECAUSE WHY NOT."  
**

**This is crack; I know =3= I just wanted to give you guys something to laugh at. If you can laugh at this crap x'D  
**

**D-A-I-L-Y_L-I-F-E_O-F_R-Y-O-U**

"Pass the ball over here, Yugi!"

"Okay! But just be careful, I might hit you in the face!"

"Don't worry! It's not like I'm going to get a black eye, or anything!" Ryou gets smacked with a dodgeball in the face.

It seems alright; everything that's going on. But it wasn't this easy. Nope. Let's rewind, and let's see what actually happened.

The sun is shining. The birds are tweeting. Not on phones, but using their irritating wind pipes to play the song of their people. Singing off key and off tune while highschoolers flail around on school campus, playing dodgeball in between the garden patches.

Yugi has (finally) decided to get some fresh air instead of play card games by himself, so the short stack is hopping around like some kind of bunny running away from every attacker, and laughing as they miss by THAT MUCH. So let's see what really happens to Ryou to get a black eye.

"Pass the ball over here, Yugi!"

"Okay! But just be careful, I might hit you in the face!"

"Don't worry! It's not like I'm going to get a black eye, or anything!" Ryou gets smacked with a dodgeball in the face.

Okay. Nevermind. That was the really story. And here I thought that this was actually not serious. Wow. I think I'm gonna get fired from this narrating job.

Ryou slouches down, holding his eye in pain. "Oh no! I've gotten hit! GET THE MEDICS!"

Yugi blinks, before getting hit in the face as well. "Ow! That hurt!"

And here we have two heros of our lives who have saved Domino City so many times that I can't even count (I can't count up to three. I'm sorry guys.), lying down on the floor, clutching their face like their eyes are going to pop out of their sockets like some kind of black plague.

They both blink at each other, and everything stops. They start laughing, how could have they _possibly_ have gotten into such a mess?

They can't for that long though, because they're pelted with dodgeballs left and right.

Some people can't understand that once you've gotten hit already.. you've gotten hit. You're out.

Yugi flails, and Ryou quickly runs away, nearly smacking into a tree that he _swears_ wasn't there to begin with.

He _swears_. He runs into the building, seeking medical help by the nurse before his eyes start playing tricks on him.

On the hospital bed, he can feel mind links trying to go through. _What do you want, Bakura?_

_**Why is your mind so fuzzy?**_

_Stop looking through people's minds!_

_**Whoa! Okay! You don't have to sound so bitter..**_

_Did you get little Ryou out of the bathroom?_

_**Yea. I did. What about you, why are you in the nurses office?**_

_Because I got a black eye. Wait a minute.. How the freak did you find me?_

_**You're really easy to find.**_

_Don't shrug at me. I'm not easy to find._

_**You have a cotton ball hair. You're british. You wear the same shirt over and over again. You have a freaking pimp necklace around your neck. You expect me to not find you after all of that?**_

_Well.. when you put it that way.._

_**Yea I thought so. So, how'd you get a black eye?**_

_Dodge ball._

_**Can I play?**_

_No._

_**Why not?**_

_Because you're going to put spikes inside the ball aren't you?_

_**I did that once.**_

_It was horrible!_

_**To Akefia, yes. You? You were laughing.**_

_It was funny at the time.._

_**I'm gonna do that again.**_

_No wait!- _Ryou sighs. Bakura's link has closed through the other end. He keeps the ice to his face, feeling his face redden. _Your underwear is backward!_

_**No it's not—Damn. **_

Ryou laughs. _Ha! Found you!_

_**Ha! Found you!**_

_Stop mocking me._

_**Stop mocking me.**_

_I'm going to make Ryou some tea._

_**Okay I'll stop.**_

_Are you serious?_

**E-N-D**

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SLAP ME FROM IGNORING YOU ALL FOR LIKE, FIVE MONTHS. I DESERVE IT.  
**

_Ne, Ja Ne!  
_


End file.
